Double Jeopardy
by onceuponastories
Summary: When Director Shepard is kidnapped it is up to Gibbs and his team to get her back, and keep her safe. What happens when Gibbs finds out it may not be only her life that is on the line?
1. Chapter 1-Red Lace, EPTs and a Cloudless

**Hey Lovelies! So this is my new Jibbs story! I know, I love them, and I think that other people love them too! This is set at the end of Season Three instead of the episode "Jeopardy" where they kidnap Jenny, this is my version of the story... Also Jenny has long hair because it's my story and I say she didn't cut it. So there! Lol. Here's Chapter 1, Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 – Red Lace, EPTs and a Cloudless Sky

Jenny groaned as she sat down at her desk. She couldn't remember ever feeling as miserable as she was feeling right now. She had worn her favorite red lace bra this morning, and it was only ten o'clock, but she was counting the hours before she could take it back off again. She was extremely uncomfortable today for some reason that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She was also exhausted, which had become the norm for her lately, though today it seemed to be worse than it had been in awhile.

"Director?" Cynthia's voice was bright and perky as it came through the intercom.

"What?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, Officer David would like to speak with you?"

"No, I'm sorry Cynthia, I shouldn't have snapped at you. Send her in." When the door opened Jenny looked up from her work and tried to put on a smile for Ziva. Before she could even get her mouth open the Israeli woman had interrupted her.

"What's the matter Jen?"

She let out an audible breath and sat back in her chair. "Am I that easy to read?"

"To me yes. And probably to Gibbs as well, though that is for a different reason." She grinned when Jen's eyes ducked away from hers. "Seriously Jenny, how long do the two of you think you are going to be able to keep it quiet, and more importantly, out of the office?"

"Well we've made it this long haven't we?" She shot back with a grin.

"Barely. He sent me up here to check on you. Something about you were running late this morning… You were in MTAC when I got here and that was four and a half hours ago! How does he know you were running late anyway?" She added with a raised eyebrow.

"I may have been running late from his house this morning." She mumbled as she picked at her cuticles.

"I think I may have missed that Director. Was that you were running late on business, or from his house?"

Jen chucked a pen at Ziva, which the younger woman caught quite easily and replaced onto the Director's desk.

"What is with the attitude Jen? I heard you snap at Cynthia and you just threw a pen at me? Are you okay?" She studied her friend as tears welled up in the red head's eyes. "Jenny, what is the matter?" She moved around so that she was crouched at her friend's side. No desk between them. "Do not make me call Gibbs."

"No!" She shook her head and tried to get a handle on her emotions. "I'm not entirely sure what the problem is, but I don't want Jethro up here worrying over me. Don't you guys have a case that you should be working on?"

"Yes, something to do with drug mules and daft horses…"

Ziva waved it off, but Jenny chuckled, "I think you meant draft horses Ziva."

"Whatever, the big horses that pull the carts yes?"

There were still tears in her eyes, but Jenny was laughing at Ziva, "Yes. You speak how many languages Ziva?"

"Ten, but English is rather a tricky one."

"Obliviously."

Ziva playfully hit her thigh, "But seriously Jenny, I am not going back down there and telling Gibbs that I left you up here crying and displaying every emotion in less than ten minutes. What is going on with you?"

"I don't know. I'm uncomfortable, and I'm tired, and I'm grouchy and a little nauseous come to think of it." She laid her head back on her chair and closed her eyes. "I'm sure it's nothing. Don't worry about it okay. Go downstairs and go back to work."

"Okay." Ziva looked at her questioningly, but collected herself and left the Director in peace. On her way past Cynthia she stopped and leaned on the girl's desk. "No one goes in there until I get back okay? Especially not Gibbs."

Cynthia looked like she wanted to ask Ziva how exactly she was supposed to stop Gibbs, but she decided against it and simply nodded. Ziva fixed her with one of her piercing stares, and then she proceeded to make her way back down to the bullpen. Stopping quickly at her desk to grab her purse she made a dash for the elevator.

"Ziva!" She heard him holler her name, but she just shut the doors and took a deep breath. She needed to do this for Jenny, because she had a feeling that she wasn't going to want to be seen doing it for herself.

Twenty minutes later she walked back past the bullpen, clutching her opaque, shopping bag in her hand. She took the stairs two at a time as she headed back up to her friend. "Has anybody been to see her?"

"No. Agent Gibbs didn't even try."

"Good. Thank you I appreciate it."

"Of course." Ziva headed for Jenny's door when she heard her name. "Officer David?"

"Yes?"

"Is the Director alright?"

Ziva put on a kind smile and directed it towards the girl, "Yes, I believe she will be just fine."

Cynthia nodded and returned the friendly smile. "Okay."

Ziva knocked softly on the door as she pushed it open. "Jenny?" No answer came and she saw that the bathroom door was open and the light was on. She made her way over to it and pushed it open a little further. "Jenny?"

Jenny was on her knees trying to hold her long, red, hair back and throw up at the same time. Quickly the Israeli woman moved to her friend's side and rubbed her back while the last of her heaves over took her. She got her a glass of water from the sink, and with a shy smile she passed her both the glass and the bag that she had brought in with her.

"Here, I went out and got these for you. I think you may need them."

"What are they?" She opened the top of the bag and looked down. "Ziva…"

"Jenny, you are my friend, and as your friend it is my job to tell you that I think you need to take one of these. This is not something that you can just take lightly Jenny. If it is positive,"

"If it's positive my whole life changes." She pulled the package of pregnancy tests out of the bag and shooed Ziva out of the bathroom. "I think I can manage this part on my own."

Ziva sighed as Jenny shut the door between them. Jenny's life wasn't the only one that was in for a shock. No matter what they tried to tell themselves this baby was going to affect all of them. There was no doubt that the father was Gibbs, it was just a matter of how he was going to react to her news.

In the bathroom Jenny let a few tears fall from her eyes as she laid the test out on the box on the counter. She took a deep breath before she opened the door back up. She wanted Ziva with her when she found out; she didn't want to face that little stick alone. "Ziva, what am I going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if it's positive, what am I going to do?"

Ziva's phone rang just then, and with a smile and a squeeze to Jenny's arm she moved away from her to answer it. "That was Gibbs." She hung up and looked across the room at her friend, Jenny needed her, but Gibbs wanted her downstairs.

"Go." Jen gave her a weak smile. "I'll be alright, I have a lunch meeting I have to get to anyway. Go try and catch our drug mules."

Ziva moved across the room and hugged the Director tightly for a moment before pulling away and disappearing out the door.

Another three minutes went by, and those were the longest ones of Jenny's life. She knew that she needed to know before she left for lunch but she was cutting it pretty close. She glanced one last time at her watch. Her five minutes were up.

She used the intercom to tell Cynthia to have Stanley bring her car around, she was almost ready for her meeting, there was just one last thing that she needed to do. When she heard the girl pick up the phone through the open door she made her way to the bathroom. She had left the box on the counter and she could hear her heart beating in her ears as she drew closer. It was now or never.

She looked down at the box and sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. Silently she tossed the test in the trash and moved out of her office. She picked up her briefcase and her blazer and with a quick smile to Cynthia she made her way out of her office.

Purposefully moving through the bullpen on her way to the elevator she avoided everyone's eyes as she headed out of the building. She didn't want to talk to anyone, not quite yet. Stanley smiled as she climbed in the car and all she could manage was to turn the corners of her lips upwards.

As they drove towards her meeting she couldn't help the few silent tears that were creeping their way down her cheeks. She wasn't sure what was going on. She didn't know if she was happy, or sad, all she knew was that she was feeling suddenly very vulnerable.

A quick flash of light out of the corner of her eye was enough to cause her to scream, and suddenly there was blood everywhere. The car swerved out of control towards the curb and Jenny felt the impact of the fire hydrant through her entire body. Her head slammed into the window on her right and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was the cloudless blue sky as someone pulled her from the car.


	2. Chapter 2-4 AM, Weapons Dealers and

**Hey Lovelies! So I forgot to say last time that I don't own any of these characters, or this show or anything like that, so there you go. Here is Chapter 2 of our story, and this time it is from Gibbs point of view. I think the chapters are going to vary on who's POV it is, so I will try and make sure that you guys are aware each time it changes! Enjoy! And Happy Reading!**

Chapter 2 – Four A.M., Weapons Dealers and Phone Calls

Jethro had been laughing when he watched Jenny scramble about earlier that morning trying to find the set of clothes that she had taken to leaving at his place, just in case. They had been doing so well these past few months, and he was glad that she was back in his life even if it was a secret. He was just grateful to have her at all, not sharing her with anyone else, well he saw that as a bonus.

"Jen…" He rolled over to look at the clock on his nightstand, "It is four in the morning, why are you rushing around like a banshee?"

"Banshees don't rush Jethro," she threw over her shoulder as she headed for his bathroom, he watched her go with a satisfied smile on his lips, "they scream. Besides," she was back to rummaging around in her allotted drawer less than a minute later, "I have to be in MTAC in an hour."

"What could possibly be so important that you have to be there at zero five hundred?"

"It won't be zero five hundred in Tel-Aviv Jethro…" She pulled her heels from under her side of the bed and slipped them on. "I'll see you after awhile, I'm sure you'll have to come see me about something today!" She leaned over and pecked his lips gently with hers as she left for the day.

It was six hours later that he sent Ziva up to check on her. He hadn't seen her since she had left his room this morning, and he wanted to make sure she was okay. He knew all of the early mornings were starting to get to her.

When Ziva went rushing past him ten minutes after she had gone upstairs he tried to holler after her, but she had ignored him and disappeared into the elevator. Either Jenny had asked her to do something for her, or Ziva didn't want him to know what she was doing. He glanced up at the catwalk and the doorway that led towards Jen's office, for a minute he thought about going to check on her himself, but he had just sent Ziva and Tony was already more than a little suspicious about his relationship with the Director.

When Ziva returned his eyes followed her up the stairs, trying to place the bag in her hand. Opaque and purple. He couldn't place a shop close enough to headquarters that used bags like that that Jenny would need. He shrugged maybe Ziva was reusing a bag.

When McGee's phone rang and it was Abby with a new lead he turned to look at Ziva's desk. She still hadn't come back downstairs. "Want me to go up and get her Boss?" Tony asked as they were gathering their gear.

"I got it Tony." He dialed her number and watched the corner where the Director's doorway was as she answered. "Hey, get down here. Girl time is over we've got a lead, let's go!" He hung up on her in the abrupt way he hung up on everybody and he waited. Seconds later she came flying out of the door and down the stairs.

He noticed instantly when she wouldn't make eye contact with him, and all three men were stunned when she turned down the opportunity to drive. Her mind was still caught up in everything that had happened upstairs.

Ziva was trained to keep intelligence to herself, and in all honesty she wasn't even sure that there was anything to tell. Jenny had been showing all of the early signs, but she had gotten called away before they could find out for sure. Her head was spinning as she looked up from her position in the backseat. Jethro tried once again to catch her eye, but she turned away just as quickly as she had before. This wasn't her secret to share.

The barn that Abby had led them to turned out to only be one of many places that these people were hiding. Luckily they did manage to apprehend two of the six Marines that they were searching for. Gibbs wasn't thrilled with the results, but they were two suspects closer to finding out who was really in charge of this ring.

As he hauled them back to NCIS he had a sinking feeling that something was wrong. He looked around him at his team, and then focused on the road ahead. Nothing looked out of place, but his famous gut was churning.

After two hours in a room alone with Ziva the first of the two Marines had begun to talk. Not only were they looking at drug trafficking; they were looking for a drug smuggling arms dealer. That made matters so much simpler. Jethro ran a hand over his eyes and then cracked his neck to either side. "DiNozzo?"

"Yeah Boss?"

"Get her out of there. I'm going to go update the Director, she's going to want to be kept even more in the loop on this one."

"Yes Boss."

He made his way up to the Director's office and only slowed his step slightly as he made his way past Cynthia, "Is she in?"

"No," he had already pushed the door open and gone in when she spoke. He came back out looking slightly confused. "Where is she?"

"She left about eleven for a lunch meeting and she hasn't come back yet." There was a tremor in her voice. "She's usually never late Agent Gibbs, do you think,"

"Don't finish that sentence." He growled at her and he pulled his phone from his pocket. He hit the button for her speed dial and he waited. "Damn." He threw his cell on Cynthia's desk. "I got her voicemail. You said she left at eleven?"

"Really close to it, she had me call down and get Stanley about five minutes before. She was headed for the Embassy Hotel."

"Do you know who she was meeting?"

"Her schedule," she paused when he raised his hand, his phone was ringing on the desk and it was showing her name. He flipped it open and didn't even bother with a greeting. "Where in the hell are you Jen?"

"Tut, tut, tut, ez dat 'ow you alvays talk to your Director, Agent Gibbs?" The woman's voice on the other end of the line was foreign, and more importantly was not Jenny's. "If I vas her I would not pud up with such insubordination."

"Who the hell is this? Where is Jen?" He watched as Cynthia's eyes grew wide at his comment, and so he chose to go into Jen's soundproof office and shut the door behind him. This was turning into a conversation that he didn't want to have in front of witnesses.

"Oh she ez 'ere. She ez not available at zee moment, I am afraid she may be a little, 'ow do you say, "out of it" for awhile."

"What have you done to her?"

"Oh we did not do any-zing to her, except pull her out of zee town car after zee minor accident caused by zee bullet to 'er driver's skull." Gibbs sucked in an audible breath and the woman on the other end of the line chuckled darkly. "I tought dat would ensure zome zort of reaction. Do not worry my dear Jethro, your lovely Director merely struck 'er head on impact, she vas alive ven we took 'er away."

"Where exactly have you taken her?" He was getting more and more nervous, but he was determined not to let it show.

"Now vhat vould zee fun in telling you dat be. Oh no Agent Gibbs, you are going to 'ave to be more patient. Keep your phone handy, zomeone will be contacting you again in one hour." With a decisive click the line went dead…

"Cynthia!" He wrenched the door open and hollered for Jen's assistant.

"Yes Agent Gibbs?"

"Get my team up here now, and I want you, Abby and Ducky as well." She just stood there looking at him, but he wasn't in the mood to repeat himself. "NOW!"

"Yes Sir!" She scrambled for her cell phone and started dialing at the same time that ran for the door leading to the balcony.

"Cynthia!"

She froze mid-step and turned back to face him. "Don't yell for them, I want you to be discreet." She nodded once and turned on her heels.

This was not how he had thought the day was going to go. At four a.m. he had woken up one of the happiest men on Earth, and now…well no one had ever accused him of having patience before…


	3. Chapter 3-A Briefing, A Frog and A

**Hey Lovelies! It's been a hectic week, but I finally got a chapter written! Thanks so much for your speculations as to who was behind all of this! This one is Gibbs and the team, but I promise Chapter 4 is goingto be Jen again! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 – A Briefing, A Frog, and A Scream

"Gibbs wants you guys up in the Director's office, now." She was looking at Tony as she spoke, but Ziva was the first to her feet.

"Come on you two, there is something going on. Cynthia, did he ask for Abby and Ducky too?"

The girl just nodded and Ziva took the stairs leading to Jen's office at a run. She never should have left her alone that morning. She came to a halt when she realized that Gibbs was alone. She was expecting a distraught Jenny, or at the very least a sniffling one. "Where is she?" He didn't seem to have heard her. She looked towards the bathroom but it was dark. "Gibbs," she snapped her fingers in front of him and his eyes focused on her, "Where is she?"

"I don't know Ziva." It was the way he said it that made her heart sink. It wasn't just that he didn't know, it was that something had happened to her. "I don't know." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Let's wait until everyone else gets up here and I'll tell you everything I know."

Slowly everyone filed into the office. When they realized Jenny wasn't there they started to become anxious. Ducky was the last to arrive, "What did you call us all up here for Jethro if Jennifer isn't even here?"

"I called you up here because she's not here Duck. I got a phone call right before I had Cynthia come and get you. It was from Jen's cell, but it wasn't her. Instead it was a woman with a rough French accent." Ziva sucked in a breath and all eyes turned to her.

She shook her head, "No finish first."

He nodded and kept going. "The woman said that Jen was in a car crash and that she was unconscious. She said something about the crash being caused by a bullet, my gut is telling me that it's too late to save her driver." He could see that Cynthia was getting tears in her eyes, and he switched tactics. "Abs." He nodded towards the girl and Abby wrapped her in a hug.

"It'll be okay Cynthia." Abby tried to reassure her. "I'm sure the Director is fine. We are going to get her back safe, right Gibbs?"

He could see by the look in her eyes what she needed him to say, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. He couldn't lie to her just to make her feel better. "I hope so Abs." His gaze shifted back to Ziva who was pacing nervously around behind Jen's desk. "Okay, we don't know anything yet. I want you all waiting in the bullpen in an hour for the phone call."

"Got it Boss." Tony ushered everyone out of Jen's office in front of him and looked back when Ziva wasn't there. "Ziva? What's up?"

"Hmm?" She turned to look at him, but she didn't stop pacing. "Nothing is up. Why do you ask?"

Gibbs shook his head, and Tony let it go. "Never mind. We'll be ready Boss." He turned and with one last look at Ziva he left them alone in the room.

"Ziva." Gibbs' voice stopped her pacing. "What do you know that I don't?"

"Nothing for sure." She met his eyes as she continued."You said the woman was French?"

"Yeah, why?"

"When I first met Jenny she was angry, vengeful. She was out to get someone, but for some reason his name escapes me. All I know is that it was distinctly French."

Gibbs sighed, this day kept getting better and better. "His name is René Benoit, though most likely she referred to him as La Grenouille."

"The Frog?"

"Yeah. He's the man that she believes is responsible for killing her father. She's wanted to avenge that death for years. I wouldn't doubt that this is somehow connected to that, she's been talking about La Grenouille since Paris."

"Gibbs, if it is Benoit, what are we going to do?"

"Take out an arms dealer." He stepped forward and opened the door to head downstairs. His gut was telling him that Ziva wasn't being completely truthful, that there was something else she was keeping from him. He would have made the French connection on his own, there was something he was missing.

"Gibbs," her voice was low as she moved past him, "we will get her back." He nodded, but didn't trust himself not to demand more from her.

* * *

Forty minutes later the team had reassembled in the bullpen and they were waiting for the call to come in. It had been nearly an hour since Jenny's kidnappers had talked to Jethro. "Are you ready Boss?" McGee was setting up the system to try and trace the call when it came in.

"Yeah McGee, how hard is it to answer the damn phone?" He knew that McGee didn't deserve his anger, but for lack of a better target he was getting it.

"Sorry Boss." McGee let the topic drop and they all stood in silence watching Gibbs' phone sit on the desk. When it finally rang they all jumped. Gibbs looked quickly over at his junior field agent, who nodded.

He glanced at the caller ID, Jen. Taking a deep breath he flipped the phone open, "Where is she?"

"Now, now Agent Gibbs, what would be see point in telling you dat? You would show up to rescue 'er, and I am not done with 'er yet." It wasn't the woman that he talked to earlier, this time it was a man, and he was certainly French.

"Then why,"

The French man laughed darkly. "Because the head of a federal agency makes for pretty good leverage."

"What do you want Beniot?" Gibbs was growing more and more frustrated, he looked at McGee who shook his head, he couldn't get a fix on Jenny's cell.

"I see you 'ave determined who I am, good. Am I correct in assuming you know dat your lovely Director 'as been trying to kill me for years?" When Gibbs didn't answer he moved on. "I am an arms dealer, I 'ave business all around zee world. I can not keep looking over my shoulder. I want you to stop looking into zee drug circle you 'ave found, and I want you to convince Jennifer dat I was not zee one dat killed 'er father."

"But you did!"

"No I did not. Now, I want everything dat you took from that barn back, including my crew."

"How do I get them to you if you won't give me a location?"

"Ask one of your sergeants, dey will know where zee best place to find me is." There was a pause and a scuffle on the other end of the line, but he didn't dare break the connection. In an instant La Grenouille's voice returned, "Agent Gibbs, you have until sunset, and then I'll finished what I started all those years ago."

Just as Gibbs was about to break the connection he heard it, the most gut wrenching sound he would ever hear in his life. A scream that seemed to echo through the phone in an all too familiar voice, "Jethro!"

He hung up the phone and glared at McGee, "Did you get anything?

"No Boss. Whatever phone he was using must have been disabled so that we couldn't track it."

"He's using her phone McGee! Her name comes up on my screen when he calls!"

"He Boss?" Tony raised his eyebrow at Gibbs, "I thought the caller was a woman?"

"It was the first time Tony," the younger agent turned to look at Ziva, "but she was not the one responsible for this. The man we are dealing with is René Beniot, a French weapons and drugs dealer. Although Jenny refers to him as,"

"La Grenouille." Ducky's face fell even further. "I remember, I consulted on the autopsy on her father. She was determined it wasn't a suicide." He looked up at Gibbs, "She was right."

"Yeah Duck, she was, and if we don't give him what he wants by sunset he just threatened to finish the job." He heard both Abby and Ziva take in sharp breaths but he stayed looking at Ducky.

"Then what does he want Jethro?"

"Everything we took from that barn this morning, including the two men lying in your autopsy room."

"Oh dear, what are you going to do?"

"We are going to get her back." All eyes shifted to Ziva as she stalked silently towards the stairs and up out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4-Blindfolds, Threats and Silent

**Hey Lovelies! Sorry this took so long, real life got in the way. But I'm caught up and I think that I am ready to go with a few more chapters of this one. This is all Jenny, so those of you that were asking to go back to her, here you go! I hope you enjoy it! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 4 – Blindfolds, Threats, and Silent Tears

Jenny knew that she was to blame for all of this. She knew that it was her determination to catch Benoit, to make him pay for what he had done to her father that had gotten her into this mess.

The last thing that she remembered when she came to was the cloudless, blue, sky that she had caught the tiniest glimpse of before her eyes had fallen shut. When she regained consciousness for the briefest of moments she thought she had gone blind. She had opened her eyes but the world had stayed dark. As she collected her bearings she realized that she was blindfolded.

She tried to stay as still as she could, knowing that once they were aware she was awake things would only get harder. There was a momentary flash of terror in her mind when it dawned on her that she wasn't alone, it wasn't only her life on the line this time. When she had seen the tiny plus sign on the test this morning she hadn't known what to think, now, there was only fear. Her child, Jethro's child, was going to have to go through all of this with her.

She must have moved, because all of a sudden the blindfold was ripped away from her eyes and the afternoon sun flooded into them. "Director Shepard, so wonderful to see you again. It 'as been far too long." She would recognize the voice anywhere; it was the one that had haunted her nightmares for years.

"Benoit." When her eyes had adjusted she focused on him and smiled, "You're right, it has been too long. I'm sure you don't mind though, if I had found you earlier you would have been long dead by now."

"I do not zink zat you are in zee best position to be making such claims my dear. For you see, you are zee one strapped to a chair, are you not?" He returned her smile, but she was too preoccupied with his eyes to notice. There was something in them that she had never seen before, though she couldn't seem to place it.

"Maybe, we both know that's never stopped me before." Her voice was stronger than she felt, and he grinned at the memory of the last time she had escaped him.

"I will not make zee same mistakes as in zee past. You will not be escaping me my dear, I 'ave a plan to use you to get what I want."

"And what exactly do you want Benoit?"

"My drug and arms rings left alone. I am tired of looking over my shoulder all of zee time. Plus my men back," She started to protest but he cut her off, "Zey may 'ave been Marines Director, but zey are my men now." He smiled viciously at her and pulled her cell phone from his pocket. "My lovely assistant told your Agent Gibbs zat I would be calling, and it is time. Should I stay 'ere where you can 'ear me my dear?"

He motioned to someone behind her and suddenly Jenny found herself gagged with the same blindfold that had been around her eyes. Her captor smirked at her as he pushed the first number on Jen's speed dial and he seemed amused that it was exactly who he thought it would be. It took three rings for Gibbs to answer the phone, but Benoit laughed to himself, he had disabled the tracking devices the moment he had acquired the device.

Jen couldn't hear Jethro's end of the conversation but the expression on Benoit's face was not a good sign. What ever Jethro had said had La Grenouille all too pleased for her liking.

"Now, now Agent Gibbs, what would be zee point in telling you zat? You would show up to rescue 'er, and I am not done with 'er yet." He looked over his shoulder at her, and even with the blindfold in her mouth she scowled at him. He laughed darkly at whatever had been said, and obviously cut Jethro off, "Because the 'ead of a federal agency makes for pretty good leverage."

She knew that taunting Jethro was not going to end well for Benoit, and for once she was glad that Jethro's attitude was what it was.

"I see you 'ave determined who I am, good. Am I correct in assuming you know zat your lovely Director 'as been trying to kill me for years?" He paused for a moment but when Gibbs didn't answer he moved on. "I am an arms dealer, I 'ave business all around zee world. I cannot keep looking over my shoulder. I want you to stop looking into zee drug circle you 'ave found, and I want you to convince Jennifer zat I was not zee one zat killed 'er father."

Jen gave a strangled cry and fought against her bindings as Benoit argued with Jethro. "No I did not. Now, I want everything zat you took from that barn back, including my crew."

He cocked his head to one side as Jethro asked him a question. "Ask one of your sergeants, zey will know where zee best place to find me is." There was the sound of a struggle behind him and when he turned he saw that Jennifer was no longer restrained in the chair, instead she was standing between two of his men, her arms pinned to her sides. He glared at her as he turned back to his call. "Agent Gibbs, you have until sunset, and zen I'll finished what I started all zose years ago."

She watched him take the phone from his ear, and though she knew it was stupid her mind and her mouth weren't on the same page. His name escaped her lips in the most strangled cry she had ever put forth in her life, "Jethro!"

Benoit shut the phone with a snap and turned to look at her. "You my dear are two things, one very brave, and the other very stupid." He crossed the room to stand in front of her and she refused to return his gaze, instead she stared intently at the floor.

He took her chin between his thumb and his first finger and forced her face upwards, though he could do nothing about her eyes. She looked everywhere but at him, she didn't want to see the smugness in his gaze as he looked at her.

Finally when he had determined that she was not going to face him straight on he released her chin from his grasp. "Tie her back to zee chair. Securely zis time, we don't need a repeat of what happened before." He looked down his nose at her one more time before turning away. "Zere will be no escaping zis time Director. Your Agent Gibbs knows what I want. 'E will bring it in time, or else 'e will never see you again."

Jen summoned every ounce of bravery she had left in here body and waited until he was crossing the threshold before she spoke. "NCIS does not negotiate with terrorists."

He stopped, but he didn't turn back around. "I am not a terrorist my dear, we both know zat."

"You weren't, before today you were just an arms dealer, a drug lord and a murderer. Now you are a terrorist." That caused him to turn back over his shoulder to face her.

"And just 'ow did I become a terrorist today?" He was smirking as if he didn't really believe her.

"You said it yourself, holding a federal agency head hostage does make for pretty good leverage, but it also makes you a terrorist, and NCIS doesn't negotiate with terrorists." Her confidence never wavered; it was one rule she was set on. Even if it meant her life, the life of her unborn child, no one knew, and no one at NCIS would negotiate with terrorists.

"I zink zat you are selling yourself short Jennifer. I would imagine zat Agent Gibbs would do just about anyzing to save you." The gleam of mischief in his eye was unmistakable, he knew about her relationship with Jethro. And not the professional one.

She swallowed hard, her composure starting to wear thin. "I think you're wrong. One life isn't worth giving up everything that we have on you."

"Maybe not. But I zink zat yours is a life worth more zan most. So tell me, why did you zink zat zis time would be any different? What made you zink you could finally win?"

"Oh I don't think I'm going to win, Benoit. I know I'm going to." She jerked her chin up and met his eyes for the first time since the phone call with Jethro had ended. If she hadn't she may never have seen his palm headed towards her cheek.

The crack that it made on contact was nothing compared to the sharp pain that she felt. She had to suffer the sting, not having her hands free to try and alleviate some of it by rubbing. Tears had sprung to her eyes, but she was doing her best to hold them back. "Zat was for finally meeting my eyes."

Crack! The second blow landed on the other cheek and it stung just as sharply as the first. "And zat was for your mouth." He rubbed his hand gently with the other as he stood in front of her. "I would watch myself if I was you Director. You want to be in one piece when your Agent Gibbs finally arrives."

Without another word all of the men left her alone in the room, tied to the chair. Only then did she let the silent tears carve paths down her burning cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5-Loyalty, Tactics and Secret

**Hey Lovelies! Sorry this one is so short, but it is setting us up for what is to come! And believe me what happens next is going to be worth the wait! Anyway this one is mostly from Ziva's side of things, I thought that she should be a little more involved than the other two, seeing as she and Jenny are friends as well as colleagues. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 5 – Loyalty, Tactics, and Secret Clues

Ziva had taken off up the stairs towards Jen's office before Gibbs had even hung up the phone. She knew that Jenny had taken the test that morning, and she wanted to know the full depth of the situation before they jumped in blind. She had to find out what if her suspicions were correct.

Cynthia shot her a worried look as she barreled past but Ziva shook her head. She didn't have any answers for the secretary, and she was still looking for some of her own. She threw the door closed behind her and raced across the office to Jenny's bathroom. She glanced at the counter, but headed for the trashcan, knowing that most likely she would have tossed it.

She didn't know whether to feel elated for her friend or terrified when she pulled the test out of the trash. The tiny plus sign was all the confirmation she needed, there was nothing that she wouldn't do to save Jen and her unborn child.

She fixed her features into a mask that gave nothing away and she took a deep breath before she steeled herself to go back downstairs. She turned and reached to drop the test back in the trash when she thought again. She didn't think Gibbs would be going through Jenny's trash, but on the off chance that he did, she couldn't risk him finding this.

With the test tucked away in the top of her boot Ziva made her way back downstairs. Gibbs was trying to determine what to do next and how they were going to find the Director.

"Where did you go?" He didn't look at her, but she knew he was addressing her.

"Upstairs, there was something I had to do."

"Now?" He was beyond pissed, buts even though the anger wasn't focused towards her she made for an easy target.

"Gibbs my friend has been kidnapped, I am not taking time to do things that are of no meaning. I promise it was important." She looked him square in the eye for a long moment before he nodded.

"I have no doubts that she would be just as loyal to you if the situations were reversed." A small smile appeared on her face for a split second and then her mask reappeared. A bob of her head was the only acknowledgement she gave of the consideration.

"What is our plan?"

"Well Ziva," Tony turned to look at her, "You're the assassin, what would you do?"

"If I was La Grenouille or the Director?" She raised an eyebrow at him and he balked for a second.

"The Director…" He wasn't sure he wanted to know the other answer.

"I would wait until we called back to negotiate the terms that Gibbs did not negotiate before, and then I would try and give us a clue as to where I am. Though, if I did not know where I was that could be more difficult. I would hope that Gibbs was working on finding me as fast as he could."

Tony and McGee both stared at her open mouthed until Tony smiled. "No you wouldn't. You would figure out a way to kill them all and make your own way back here all by yourself."

"Maybe DiNozzo," Gibbs came up behind Tony, "but what Ziva just described is exactly what Jen would do. I have to call Benoit back and get him to let me talk to Jen, even if just for a second." He moved around behind his desk and picked up his cell.

"You really think that's going to work Boss?"

"What other choice do we have Tony? It's not like those guys downstairs are going to be much help telling us where he's keeping her!" He stormed past Tony on his way up the stairs. Ziva watched him go, knowing that he was most likely headed up to Jenny's office. He needed the comfort of her to save her.

Tony made a move to follow their boss, but Ziva stopped him with a hand on his arm. "No Tony, let him do this one on his own."

"What?" He looked down at her. "Why?"

"Why what Agent DiNozzo?" Ducky had joined them in the bullpen. When no one answered him he asked again. "Why what?"

Ziva took a deep breath and answered him; "Gibbs went upstairs to call Benoit back on the grounds of negotiation. He wants to try and convince him to let him talk to Jenny, like a good faith gesture. He is hoping she can discretely tell him where they are keeping her. Tony wanted to go with him, but I stopped him."

The doctor held Ziva's gaze for a moment, and in that time he realized that she knew more about the pair than she was letting on. He nodded once, minimally, and turned to Tony. "Ms. David is right. Let Jethro alone on this one. He needs to do this, and you being there will only distract him. Don't worry Tony, he will get her back."

Slowly Tony nodded. "I just want to help Ducky. I want to help find the Director, and sitting here isn't getting anything done. Did you find anything on our dead guys?"

"I did, I came up here looking for Jethro, but I suppose under our current circumstances you will have to do." He gave them a run down on everything that he had gotten from their dead Marines, which wasn't much, and certainly wasn't enough to help them find the Director.

Ziva thanked Ducky for everything that he had given them and made her way cautiously back up the stairs, after threatening the boys not to come after her. She would let Gibbs in on the doctor's report.

When she got to Cynthia this time she stopped. "Is he in there?" She pointed at Jenny's closed office door.

"Yeah, he had his phone in his hand and he looked pissed. What is going on? Are you any closer to finding her?"

"Maybe. I'll let you know on my way back out." She offered a comforting smile to the young woman and pushed the office door open.

"Gibbs," She stopped talking suddenly when he spun around and glared at her. Whomever he was speaking too was talking and he didn't need her distracting him. She moved to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk, seeing as Gibbs was seated in Jenny's chair.

"I want to talk to her Benoit. Let me talk to Jen and then we can make a deal." He was practically growling, but his scowl softened as murmurs made their way through the phone. The Frenchman must have agreed, because all of a sudden the tone on the other end of the line changed. "Jen?"

His voice sounded relieved when she answered him. "Are you okay?"

This time her answer was longer, and whatever she said caused him to knot his eyebrows together. She must have given him the clue that he so desperately wanted; now it was up to him to figure out what it meant. He started to say something back to her, but he was cut off. His fist slammed down hard on the top of Jenny's desk and Ziva jumped.

"They'll be there." He spat in the phone before slamming it shut and throwing it across the room.

Ziva watched it strike the wall and shatter before she turned back to Gibbs. "You spoke to her. At least now we know that she is alive."

"I knew she was alive. I wanted her to tell me where she was."

"And she did not give you any hint?" Ziva was confused. She was sure that Jen could have told Jethro anything using a different set of words.

He looked up to meet her eyes across the desk. "No, she told me. Now it's just a matter of getting there and getting her back." He stood abruptly and stalked out of the room. Ziva rushed to the phone that he had destroyed and scooped it up, knowing that McGee would need the card inside of it to start up the new one. She hadn't gotten a chance to tell him that Ducky hadn't found anything that they could use to find her.

She sighed as she followed him out of the room. As she passed Cynthia she smiled and realized something she had known the whole time. "He's going to find her, he has a plan."


	6. Chapter 6-A River, A Trawler, and A Sea

**Hey Lovelies! I just want to apologize in advance for being a horrible human being. I promise that the seventh chapter will come quickly. Even if you hate me for this one! I'm so sorry! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6 – A River, A Trawler, and A Sea of Bullets

Gibbs stormed back into the bullpen with Ziva right on his heels. "Gear up." He growled, "We are getting her back. Now."

"Boss," Tony was hesitant, but sure, "we don't know where she is."

"Yes we do." He didn't offer any more explanation; instead he grabbed his gun and his badge. "I'm going down to talk to Duck. I'll meet you at the car."

Tony and McGee both looked at Ziva, who merely shrugged, she was pretty sure that she knew what the plan was, but she didn't say anything.

The doors to autopsy slid open and Gibbs stalked in. "I need him clothed and ready for transport Duck."

"Clothed?" The doctor looked up from his computer, obliviously confused. "I assume you have a plan Jethro?"

"I do. Benoit wants his men back, and we are going to give them to him. We can put him in a car and have "them" drive us there. Then we can go in and rescue Jen, and hopefully take out Benoit while we are at it. That will take care of his drug and arms rings for a time."

"Who is actually going to drive Jethro?"

"We brought in two Marines Duck. Tony can drive. We are getting her back."

"I'm assuming the other young man told you where you can find her then?" He was still utterly confused, but he went about preparing the body for transport.

"Nah," Gibbs smiled over his shoulder as he made his way back out the doors, "Jen told me that."

Ducky spun around to ask what he meant, but he was already gone.

* * *

He grabbed the Marine out of the interrogation room and dragged him in front of him out to the car. "Handcuff him Tony." He shoved the young Marine towards his Senior Field agent and then climbed in the first of the two cars.

Ziva slid into the passenger seat next to him and McGee slid in the back. Tony shoved the Marine into the passenger seat of the second car and then moved to stand next to Gibbs' window. "Do we know where we are going Boss?"

"The Potomac."

"Gibbs?" Ziva raised an eyebrow at him. "The Potomac?"

"When I called Benoit back he let me speak to Jen. When I asked her if she was okay she said that she was alright, but that she wished she would have remembered the damn camera."

"That doesn't even make sense Boss."

"That's the point McGee…" Tony shot him a look through the open car window. "She was telling him where she was without letting Benoit know she was telling him. Camera Boss?"

"Paris!" The dots had suddenly connected for Ziva. "You guys were locked in an attic, over looking the river, photographing that Lebanese trawler. She complained about forgetting her camera in Paris for months after I started working with her."

"Exactly. She's in an attic over looking the Potomac. There is only one place on the list of Benoit's possible locations that fits the bill. That's where we are headed."

Tony backed away from their car and opened the driver's side door of his own. "Lead the way Boss. I'll take the lead when we get close."

Gibbs nodded and all eight tires pealed out of the parking lot as they raced off to save Jenny.

* * *

On the drive over McGee had looked up the exact address of the house and Ziva had relayed the information to Tony. The sun was sinking fast in the western sky as they rolled to a stop just before the street that the house was located on. Gibbs pulled out his cell phone one last time.

He hit Jen's number and waited for Benoit to answer. He knew that the arms dealer wouldn't be able to resist answering, no matter what he threatened. He loved toying with them too much to let the opportunity go to waste.

"Agent Gibbs. What a lovely surprise. What can I do for you?"

Gibbs signaled Tony and he started around the parked car, headed for Jenny. "Your men are on their way back to you in an unmarked black car. I want my Director back now please."

"Did you really zink zat it was going to be as simple as you telling me zat zey were coming for me to let 'er go? I am not a stupid man Agent Gibbs."

"No, you're not. That's why I waited until I knew that you could see them. Look out the window of your house Benoit, that car headed your way, that's everything you asked me for."

"Not everyzing. I remember asking you for somezing else." Gibbs could hear the smirk in the other man's voice through the phone.

"I can't convince her if you won't let me talk to her Benoit." There was a scuffle on the other end of the line and then he heard her voice.

"Jethro?" She sounded like she had been crying.

"Jenny?" His voice caught in his throat at how distressed she sounded. "Can I speak?"

"Yes." Short words, he could talk to her, but not her to him.

"Tony is in that car, we are at the end of the block, we are here, and we are coming in. I need you to start to agrue with me and then agree…" When she didn't say anything he urged her on. "Jen, disagree with me!"

"Jethro, no," her voice was a little stronger this time, knowing that he was there to rescue her. "You can't be serious." She paused and waited for him.

"Good, now resign yourself to the fact that the bastard hasn't killed your father."

"Jethro…"

"Now Jen!" He interrupted her as he saw Tony slow down further up the street.

"Fine." She spat, "Fine, if you say he didn't do it, I'll trust you."

"Thank you." He heard the phone being shuffled around again.

"Zank you Agent Gibbs. Don't zink I will just be sending 'er out zee front door unaccompanied."

"Oh I highly doubted you would." Gibbs could hear muffled footsteps through the phone. He was glad to hear that there was more than one set. Hopefully their plan would work. "Your men in exchange for my Director."

"Of course." He paused and Gibbs heard whispered French through the phone but he couldn't quite hear what they were saying. "Zat was a very stupid zing to do Gibbs."

"Oh? What was Benoit?"

"Not sending an Agent with my men to collect Jennifer. You should 'ave been smarter zan zat."

Gibbs chuckled into the phone. "Who says I sent them alone?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line and then, "It's sunset Agent Gibbs, now you are out of time."

"Your men are in the driveway Benoit. Let her go." He nodded to Ziva and she took off down the street her gun trained on the front door of the house.

"And if I don't?" The Frenchman thought that he had the upper hand as he pulled the front door open and his men filed out in front of him.

"Not an option." Gibbs flipped the phone shut just as shots rang out and bullets began to fly through the air. It was a fraction of a second before Gibbs saw her. Long red hair falling behind her as her body sank to the ground in front of La Grenouille.


	7. Chapter 7-Orders, Tears and Confessions

**Hey Lovelies! I would apologize about the cliffhanger last chapter but I'm not really sorry, and lying is a bad habit. Anyway, I promised that seven would come quickly, so here you go. Chapter 7, Enjoy!**

Chapter 7 – Orders, Tears and Confessions

"Hold your fire!" The order came crisp and clear from the middle of the chaos and Jethro had never been so happy to hear her pissed off before. Immediately recognizing the voice the NCIS team had stopped firing and headed forward.

Jen was getting to her knees as they came rushing up to her. She looked over at the man that had fallen right behind her. Tony's bullet had found its mark on Benoit's chest. She wouldn't believe that he was gone until she saw it for herself.

A small smile graced her hardened features as she sighed. It wasn't how she had wanted this to end. She would have loved the chance to shoot the bastard herself, but she would take what she could get.

Ziva reached her first. "Jenny!" She pulled her knife from her belt and cut the redhead's hands free of their binding.

Tony took her by the elbows and slowly helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?"

Jen gave herself a once over before she turned to smile at them both. "I'm alright. A few scratches, some bumps and bruises. I'm pretty sure that my cheek is sporting an awesome bruise, but no bullet holes."

"You scared the hell out of me Director." His voice came from behind Tony and Ziva and the two stepped apart so that he could get to Jenny. Ziva smiled at his formal tone, he was warning her that even after this entire ordeal they were still at work.

Jen let the tears that she had been holding back escape as she nodded. "I apologize Agent Gibbs. Next time I get kidnapped and beaten I will make sure that I tell you so you don't have to worry."

He chuckled and reached his hand out towards her. When she took it he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and held her tightly against him. "DiNozzo!"

The younger man turned back from where he and Ziva had started to walk away. "Yeah Boss?"

"Call somebody out here and have them collect the bodies. Take them back to Ducky, he won't need an in the field check this time, we know what happened. I want any of the Marines left alive locked in our interrogation rooms and we will deal with them later."

"Got it Boss." Tony and Ziva turned away, he pulling out his phone and she determining who was dead and who was just wounded. McGee was guarding the Marine that was still in the passenger seat of the car that Tony had driven.

When the team's footsteps trailed away Jen shifted her head so that her chin was resting on Jethro's chest and she was looking up into his eyes. "Thank you for saving me."

"Always Jen."

"No, Jethro, this time it was different." She smiled, and he could see there were unspoken words in her eyes. The tears carving paths down her cheeks were a good indicator that something else was going on as well.

He pulled back away from her so that he could actually look at her. "What's wrong Jen?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong." She glanced over her shoulder and determined that they were as close to alone as they were going to get out here. "I love you Jethro."

Her confession takes him aback for a second. He knew that she loved him that she had never stopped loving him all these years, but there was an unspoken rule between them. They never said the words out loud. It made it too real, too dangerous. They both had too many enemies.

The rules were there for a reason. They didn't show affection in public, they didn't say 'I Love You' they were careful, cautious. He stood there looking at her for a long moment, tears swimming in her emerald eyes as he stared at her.

"Jethro…" She started to pull away from him. "I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't have said that. We never have, I just,"

He put two fingers gently over her lips, silencing any further self-doubt from her. He smiled when she glared up at him. "Shut up Jen." He pulled her in close once again and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

Standing there in the middle of that front yard, surrounded by blood and the bodies of her captors he broke his own rules. Without lifting his lips out of her hair he whispered, "I love you too."

Her tears were soaking through his shirt, but neither one of them seemed to mind. He held her close while he watched his team carried out the orders that he had given them. No one spoke until they heard the sirens of the ambulance headed towards them. When it got there Jethro led Jen over to it and released her, reluctantly, into the hands of the paramedics.

He went to go help his team as the paramedics patched her up and gave her some water. She was dehydrated, shaky, and definitely sporting some pretty severe bruises, but other than that the paramedics determined that she was fine. They wanted to take her to the hospital to be check over more thoroughly, but she adamantly refused.

"I'm not going." She stepped down out of the back of the truck and glared at the young men trying to convince her to go to the hospital. "I'm perfectly fine. I'm not going to the hospital. A doctor will check me out, I promise. Just not one of your doctors."

They looked at each other for a moment before the superior of the two finally nodded to her. "That's fair ma'am. We are going to suggest that you don't spend the night alone though. If anything were to develop throughout the evening you need someone there with you."

"She won't be alone." Gibbs walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I will take responsibility for getting her home and getting her checked out."

"Of course sir." A nod to Gibbs told him that he could take Jenny with him.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started off down the street to where he had left the second car earlier. He turned to look over his shoulder, "Ziva!" The Israeli woman turned to face him. "Stay with Tony and get this all sorted away. I'm going to take Jen back to Georgetown."

Ziva nodded and Gibbs led an exhausted Shepard away from the scene. "Come on Jen. I'll take you home."

She nodded and allowed him to help her into the car before he climbed in the driver's side and headed off down the street towards her brownstone. They rode in silence, completely comfortable in each other's presence without any words. Halfway to Georgetown Gibbs looked to the side, planning on breaking the silence.

He smiled when he saw that she had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. A peaceful smile on her lips, and her bruised cheek resting on the seatbelt that was holding her upright. He reached across the small space between them and took her hand in his. He had wanted to tell her again that he loved her; now that he had finally said the words out loud he wanted to taste them again.

Jenny stirred only when she felt the car slow to a stop. He tried to shut the door quietly when he got out, but by the time that he had made it around her side she was awake. "Hey." She smiled sleepily at him. "Sorry I wasn't much company."

"That's alright Jen. You've had a pretty stressful day." He let her lean on him as he took her spare key from where it was hidden and unlocked the door.

Once they made it inside Jen took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You have no idea."

He kissed her lips for the first time since they had rescued her. The first time he could hold her and truly feel her. Know that she was alive, and okay. That she wasn't going anywhere. When he finally broke free of her he tapped the end of her nose with his finger and kissed her cheek.

"Señora!" They heard Naomi come rushing in from the kitchen and Jenny smiled. "Oh. Señor Gibbs, I didn't know that you were here too." She looked back and forth between them as they were still standing with their arms around each other's waists. "You are home late Jennifer, where have you been?"

She took in the state of Jenny's cheek and her bandages and other bruises. "Did you get in a fight Señora?"

"I was kidnapped earlier," Naomi started to interrupt but Jen cut her off. "It's alright, they saved me, and the man that killed my father is finally finished."

"Señora you didn't…"

"No," She shook her head, "It wasn't me. And at first I was upset about that, but now it doesn't matter. He is dead, and I will never have to worry about him again."

"I'm glad." The older woman smiled at the two of them and ducked her head. "I will make you something to eat."

"Thank you Naomi." Jen called after her as she disappeared down the hall. Gibbs started to pull away from her and move back to the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home Jen." He laughed.

"I don't think so. You heard the paramedics, I shouldn't be left alone tonight." Her eyes were sparkling in the low light of the hallway.

"Jen, I don't think…" She cut his words off with a soft kiss.

"Stay Jethro…"


	8. Chapter 8-Coffee, Laughter and Causing a

**Hey Lovelies! So I know you all want Gibbs to find out, and find out he does. There's a reason this one has Causing a Scene in the title! I hope you love reading it as much as I loved writing it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8 – Coffee, Laughter and Causing a Scene

Despite Jethro's protest Jen was up and ready for work bright and early the next morning. Well as bright as zero five thirty can be anyway. He rolled over in the bed and reached for her, only to find her side completely empty. He sat straight up in bed, only to hear her laugh coming from his right.

He looked over and saw her standing against the doorframe holding a cup of coffee. "Come on sleepy head. We don't want to be late."

He sighed as he climbed out of her bed and made his way over to her. Taking the cup of coffee when she offered it to him. He took a sip and his eyebrows furrowed. "This is black."

She chuckled. "I wasn't aware you had suddenly changed the way that you took it, since yesterday."

"I haven't, I just assumed this was yours and it was going to taste all feminine and gross."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at him but let the comment go. There wasn't much she could do to change his taste in coffee. "I'm not having any, come on, we really are going to be late." She turned to leave the room but he caught her round the waist and pulled her back.

"Jen, you're the Director, and you were kidnapped yesterday. No one is going to care if you're an hour late."

"I care." She pulled away from him and went to find something that she hoped she could keep down, while he got dressed. When she reached the kitchen she was surprised to see Naomi coming in the back door. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I know you Señora, even after yesterday you still beat the sun." She smiled warmly at Jenny and the redhead couldn't help but smile back. "You want coffee?"

"No." Jen shook her head and tried to hide behind her smile.

"Your mouth says no, but your eyes say yes Señora." Naomi looked skeptically at her as she sat down at the counter. "What is going on?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. I just don't need any this morning. If I do, I'll get it at work." She left no room for argument in her tone and Naomi let it go. Though she kept throwing worried looks over her shoulder at the girl she considered more of a daughter than an employer. When Gibbs walked into the kitchen she smiled.

"More coffee Señor Gibbs?"

"No thanks Naomi, I'll stop on the way in, Jen's ready to go." He kissed the older woman affectionately on the cheek as he followed Jenny out of the kitchen.

True to his word Gibbs drove through a coffee shop on his way in to NCIS. Jenny had screwed their rule of no one finding out they were together and climbed in his car beside him this morning. Knowing full well the uproar it would cause if anyone saw them.

That wasn't what had Gibbs the most surprised though. It was the fact that though he had asked her several times if she wanted anything, the woman that had a coffee addiction that rivaled his own had refused. He kept glancing nervously at her for the rest of the ride and it was starting to irritate her.

"What Jethro?" She snapped the fourth time he glanced her way after leaving the coffee shop drive thru. "What's the matter?"

"You don't want coffee." He stated as if it were the most logical explanation in the world. "You always want coffee."

"Well, not today." She turned away from him, and from the smell of the coffee and stared out of the window. She didn't hesitate when she jumped out of the car and headed for the building almost before he had even put it in park. The smell of the coffee was making her nauseous and she really didn't want him to see her get sick.

She made it to her office and into her bathroom just in time, Ziva, having seen her face as she swept by, right on her heels. "Jenny?" She knocked on the door gently and when there was no answer she pushed it open.

The redhead was sitting in the middle of the floor on her knees crying. "Jenny what is the matter? Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine Ziva. I don't even have a reason to be crying except that I'm just really upset over the fact that I can't have coffee, and then the smell of Jethro's coffee in the car made me sick to my stomach, and it's not fair, because all I really want is coffee!"

Ziva couldn't help but laugh at her friend. She knew she shouldn't but to see the woman that was always so composed and under control sobbing on the bathroom floor because she can't have coffee was too much.

Her laughter must have been contagious though because before she knew it Jenny was laughing too. They were both kneeling on the bathroom floor laughing when Gibbs and the boys made it up stairs.

"Are you alright? You ran away from me in the garage and I find you up here in hysterics. Jen what is going on?"

She locked eyes with Ziva and smiled, "I'm fine Jethro. I think your driving might be a little much to handle this early in the morning. It's not even seven yet."

"Your driving?" Tony looked at Gibbs with a puzzled expression. "Did you ride in together this morning?"

"Yeah DiNozzo. I stayed with her last night, the paramedics said she couldn't be alone."

"Oh…" Tony was getting his hopes up that there was something going on between the Boss and the Director after all, but Gibbs explanation made perfect sense. He was too busy with his own pity party to catch the warning glare that Jethro sent Jen and the smirk that she was trying her best to hide.

"Come on." He stuck his hand out to her and helped her to her feet. "You promised those paramedics that you would get checked out by a doctor. There happens to be one in the building and he has some free time. You're going downstairs."

Tony and McGee headed back downstairs in front of them and Ziva followed after a nod from Jen. She herself stood her ground, "Jethro, I am the head of a Federal Agency, I am fine. I have work to do, and I have an appointment scheduled for tomorrow at Bethesda anyway. I promise I am going to the doctor."

He looked at her for a long moment and then shook his head. He turned and almost made it to the door of her office before he stopped. His hand was on the handle when he looked back over his shoulder at her. "Why do you have an appointment at Bethesda?"

"Because Ducky isn't an obstetrician." She was looking down at some paperwork on her desk when she said it, but she could feel him thinking it through.

"Jen," he had left the door closed and returned to stand directly in front of her desk, "why do you need an obstetrician and not just a gynecologist?"

She looked up at him through her lashes, trying to hide the smile she knew would not be well received in that moment. She didn't answer him instead she turned the page of the file she was looking at.

He slammed his hand down on the paperwork and she pulled her chin up to meet his eyes. "Why do you need an obstetrician?"

"Jethro," she started slow, standing up and moving around the desk to stand right in front of him, "I think that,"

"No way." He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her across the office. Wrenching the door open he dragged her past Cynthia and all the way down the stairs through the bullpen to his desk.

When he stopped to grab something off of it she tried to speak again, "Jethro,"

"What Jen?" He spun around to face her, not bothering to try and control his temper. "When did you think you were going to get around to telling me something like that? That's kind of a big deal, and with everything that happened yesterday,"

She cut him off, her temper an even match for his, "I just found out yesterday Jethro! I called to make an appointment while I was in the car that crashed, right before I was kidnapped. I didn't really have a good chance to say anything!"

"What about last night? You could have said something last night!"

"And cause a reaction like this? I was going to go to the doctor first Jethro!"

"Yeah," he grabbed her hand again and drug her the rest of the way to the elevator, the team and most of the other agents staring at them as they went, "well you're going right now."


	9. Chapter 9-A Doctor, A Beat and A Band

**Hey Lovelies! Here's the next chapter of Double Jeopardy! I hope you love it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9 – A Doctor, A Beat and A Band

They hadn't spoken the entire elevator ride. Gibbs kept a firm grasp on her hand, as the car stopped and the doors opened. He tugged her behind him into autopsy. "Hey Duck, Palmer." He glanced over his shoulder at Jen, who still wasn't saying anything. "Palmer?" He looked pointedly from the assistant to the door and the young man took the hint.

"I'm going to go," he skimmed the room and his eyes fell on the tray of tissue samples, "run these up to Abby."

Jen's face contorted as he passed her with the tray, and she buried her face in Jethro's shoulder to try and block the smell of the autopsy room. "Jethro?"

He felt her mumble his name into his shoulder, "What?"

"I'm not going to make it down here much longer. I'm going to be sick." All of the color had drained from her face and she was leaning against him heavily.

"Okay, here." He picked her up and set her on the autopsy table facing away from the body that Ducky had open on the other side of the room. "If you aren't looking at it does that make it better?" For as frustrated with her as he was he was being extremely gentle with her.

"A little." She gave him a weak smile. "Right now I'm thankful I haven't had anything to eat yet today."

"Jennifer…" Ducky moved around so that he was standing next to Gibbs in front of her. "What have I told you about not eating?"

"I know Ducky, but I can't keep anything down." She met Gibbs' eyes and he nodded. "I think that I may be pregnant."

The doctor's eyes went wide for a moment and he looked back and forth between the Agent and his Director before he smiled warmly. "I see, and Jethro dragged you down here to see me after everything that happened yesterday?"

"Yes. I have an appointment at Bethesda tomorrow, but someone can't seem to wait that long." She shot Jethro a glare, her wave of nausea having almost completely passed.

"I don't blame him my dear. Why don't you lay back and I'll be right back." He moved to the supply closet that he rarely had to delve into and he came back with a portable ultrasound machine.

She propped herself up on her elbows to look at him as he pushed it towards her. "Since when do you have one of those?"

He chuckled, "Don't worry Director, I've had it since before you were in charge. You did sign off to pay for it."

"Good." She laid back flat on the table and looked up at Jethro. Some of the anger and frustration had left his eyes. Now there was only concern for her and their unborn child reflected there. She reached out towards him and wordlessly he took her hand, offering her the silent support that she was asking for.

They were all three quiet as Ducky lifted the bottom of Jen's shirt and squeezed some of the cool gel onto her abdomen. "I can't give you a proper exam, you are still going to need to see your regular doctor."

"I know. I'm,"

"We're." Jethro interrupted her.

"We're," she amended, "going tomorrow."

"Good." He nodded as he watched the screen. He smiled when he pointed to the tiny flickering in the middle of the picture. "That," he looked up the table at the pair, "is your child's heartbeat."

All of the anger that had disappeared out of his eyes came back in a rush. He was grateful that the baby was fine, thankful that both she and their child were unharmed after the events of yesterday, but that didn't change the fact that she hadn't told him, and had risked both of their lives.

The sound of the heartbeat filled the autopsy room and tears leaked down Jen's cheeks. It was all too much for Gibbs in that moment. He squeezed her hand gently once again and then released her. She had put herself in danger, what if she hadn't made it out of that? How would he have lived through that again?

The baby's heartbeat echoed in his ears even after Ducky had shut the machine off and Jen was cleaning the gel off of her stomach. He backed away from them and then turned and stormed out of the autopsy room. Trying to get a handle on his anger before he hurt her with words he would never be able to take back.

"Jethro!" He heard her call his name, but he didn't turn around. Letting the doors slide shut behind him he slammed his fist into the button for the elevator. The doors opened instantly, and he was grateful that Palmer had taken the stairs up to Abby's lab.

Back in Ducky's autopsy room Jen jumped down from the table and stared after him. "What's going on Ducky? Why did he get so upset at the heartbeat? We are both fine."

A far off look came over the doctor for a moment and with a resigned sigh he turned to the Director. "It's because you're both alright. He's grateful that he didn't lose the two of you. I don't know if he could lose another child and woman he loved?"

"Oh God…" She looked away from Ducky and back at the doors that Gibbs had just disappeared through. "I didn't even think. I should have told him…"

"Jennifer," he drew her attention back around, "your intentions were honorable, he will see that. You are not Shannon, and that baby is not Kelly. You're both still here, and you're fine." He nodded towards the doors, "Go prove that to him."

She reached out and squeezed Ducky's arm as a tear made it's way down her cheek. "Thank you Ducky."

"Of course my dear." He watched her race out of the door after the man she loved.

* * *

When the elevator chimed the team looked up to find an angry Gibbs making his way towards them. Even Tony kept his mouth shut as the man threw down his phone and ripped his chair away from his desk. They were distracted from their boss moments later by the sound of his name being called from the door to the stair well.

He didn't even look up as the red head came marching across the bullpen towards him. He just shut the drawer he had quietly pulled open. "Jethro!" She was trying to contain her temper, she knew she didn't have a reason to be angry, but she was. "Jethro look at me!"

His eyes shot up to meet hers and no words passed between them, but they didn't need any. Her eyes said that she was sorry, that she hadn't meant for him to get hurt, and when he dropped his shoulders ever so slightly she knew that she was forgiven. When he stood up and moved around the desk in front of her she relaxed as he opened his arms and she stepped into them. Not caring who was watching them anymore.

"Promise me something?" He whispered into her hair.

"Anything."

"You have to be more careful. I don't want to lose you Jen." He pulled back to look her in the eyes again. "I know now, after yesterday, that I'm not strong enough to lose you again. I lost you once, and I got over it because I knew that one day I had a chance of seeing you again. If I lose you the way I lost Shannon,"

"Hey," she reached up and put her fingers to his lips, "I'm alright. We're alright. I didn't go anywhere Jethro, I'm right here."

He reached up and gently pulled her fingers from his lips turning them over and kissing the back of her hand gently. She was looking at his eyes and didn't notice until he had already tugged her hand back down to waist level that it felt different. When she glanced down there was a thin, platinum band around her left ring finger, one that held a beautiful, understated diamond.


	10. Chapter 10-A Kiss, Rule Twelve and

**Hey Lovelies! So I'm rounding this one out, the next chapter will be the last one/the epilogue. I hope that you have loved Jen and Jethro as much as I have!**

Chapter 10 – A Kiss, Rule Twelve, and Director Gibbs

She looked down at her hand and then back up at the man standing in front of her. "Are you even going to ask Jethro?"

"Nah." He took her chin between his fingers and tilted her head back to look in her eyes. "Why ask the question if you already no the answer?"

He didn't let her answer. Instead he kissed her. Not some quick peck on the cheek, not a swift brush of his lips on hers, no this was a real kiss. Tongues dancing, hands roaming, probably never should have been kissing like that in the office, kiss. When Jen finally pulled away to breathe she grinned. "I still think you should have asked."

"Well judging by that kiss I'd say you just answered Jen." She shook her head at him, not looking away until Tony spoke up from behind them.

"What the hell is going on here? What about Rule Twelve? That doesn't apply to Gibbs and the Director?" He turned to look at them and smirked, "Besides I think we have a policy about PDA…"

"Who are you going to turn them in to Tony?" Ziva moved across the bullpen to meet him standing in the entryway. "Themselves?"

The Italian man didn't have an answer instead he stared at his bosses for a few more seconds before turning to Ziva, "But what about Rule Twelve, doesn't that still apply to them?"

"What is Rule Twelve again Tony?" The glint in Ziva's eye said that she had not forgotten the rule at all.

"Never date a co-worker." McGee had joined them at their end of the bullpen, leaving Gibbs and the Director alone in the middle of their empty desks.

"Exactly McGee, and who do we think was the reason behind that rule to begin with?"

"I knew they were together before! Back when they were partners! That's how he found her yesterday!"

"Yes Tony." Ziva smiled as she looked over at her friend and her boss. "Rule Twelve doesn't apply to them because it was created because of them."

"So after all this time Gibbs finally gets the girl huh?" Tony chuckled. His gaze shifted from Ziva back to Gibbs and Jen.

"He's done more than get the girl Anthony." Ducky appeared beside him, having come up to check on the two of them after the way that Gibbs had left downstairs. "He's going to marry her."

"Marry her?" Tony looked surprised, but then Jen moved her hand and he caught a glimpse of the ring that was now sitting there. "The Director is going to be the fifth Mrs. Gibbs?"

"Only because he never got the chance to ask her before now. She should have been the second, and only besides Shannon. But I'm sure that she will be the last." Ducky smiled at the pair as they finally realized they had an audience.

"What's going on over here? Who's working the case?" His tone was entirely serious and the team started scrambling around looking for any material they might have.

"I am Gibbs!" Abby came walking up behind them and Gibbs looked over his shoulder at her.

"Good, somebody around her needs to do something productive today."

"Yeah Boss, just imagine if I had come storming in to my desk with Ziva chasing me and then I kissed her like that in front of the entire agency, how much would you be getting done?"

Jen turned red, and Gibbs rounded on Tony, "Not a chance DiNozzo. Ziva knows better than to break any of my rules."

"Wait?" Abby was looking back and forth between Gibbs and Tony, "What did I miss?"

"It seems Jennifer and Jethro are having a hard time keeping their hands, and their mouths to each other this morning." He gave them a look and they both shrunk back like admonished schoolchildren. "I believe what I should be saying is congratulations though, it's high time the two of you were happy."

He stepped forward and embraced Jenny as Gibbs turned back to Abby, "I'm going to marry her Abs."

"Really?" She squealed, trying to contain her enthusiasm. "You're really going to marry the Director?"

"Yes." Jen turned to face her after embracing both Ducky and Ziva. "He's really going to marry me." She looked seriously at Abby, "Is that okay with you?"

"That's wonderful!" Abby bounced forward and wrapped Jenny in a tight hug.

"Abby, I can't marry her if you suffocate her." Gibbs laughed as the girl let go of Jenny.

"I'm really, really siked Gibbs, that's awesome! I've been saying since she got here that the two of you would be great together. I think Tony wins the pool though."

"Pool?" Jen raised an eyebrow. "What pool?"

"The one on when the two of you would get together. Tony had money on back in the old days when you were partners." Ziva smiled at her friend.

"And just how much money did you have in on this bet Ms. David?" Gibbs shot a look at Ziva and she just smiled.

"None. It would not have been fair to the others."

"Why wouldn't it have been fair?" Tony looked at her incredulously.

"I believe it is illegal to bet on something that is fixed, and in my case it would have been." She grinned at him. "I know everything."

"Everything?"

"Unforunately…" Gibbs chuckled. "If I were ever to hurt Jen, when she gets done with me she will let Ziva torture me. I think it's some best friend code that women have."

"It is." Ziva and Jen exchanged a look and then laughed. "After she keelhauls you I get to use all the fun torture techniques she refuses to allow me to use in this agency."

"Wonderful." He shook his head as he took Jen back into his arms.

* * *

It goes to show just how much they didn't care what anyone thought of them that Jethro officially moved into the brownstone that night, and they were married in their back yard the next weekend.

It was small, intimate. They invited his father, and her sister, and all of the team, but over all they were very few. They didn't need something big and fancy, neither one of them was very religious. Ziva was her Maid of Honor, and Ducky was the Best Man. She wasn't a possession to be handed off, and so nobody gave her away.

She walked herself down the makeshift aisle. A loose white dress that moved in the slight breeze, her red curls pinned half up on the back of her head. She was beautiful. They gave short, heartfelt vows, making them up as they went along, and as the sun was setting behind them they became man and wife.

No one was surprised when they walked into the office hand in hand on Monday. And no one said a word when the name on her door and her desk changed to Jennifer Gibbs. Everyone had seen the way that he had reacted when she had been kidnapped, there was no use denying it after that.

The end of the day Monday couldn't come fast enough. She was sitting on the couch in her office with her feet propped up on one of the armrest when he came barging in through the door. "Are you ever going to learn to knock?" She grinned at him.

"No. I don't need to knock."

"Really?" She looked at him, "Everyone else knocks?"

"Even the SecNav?" He raised and eyebrow at her as he started unpacking the food that he had brought up with him.

"Yes Jethro, even the SecNav."

"See I have one thing he doesn't though." He handed her her plate and she took it from him with a raised eyebrow of her own.

"What might that be?"

"My name is on the door now." He leaned over and kissed her before she could respond.

When he finally let her breath she shook her head. "No Jethro. My name is on the door."

"Really? Hmm?" He got up and went and pulled the door open, he pointed to the writing on the nameplate. "See right here. G-I-B-B-S, that is my name."

She rolled her eyes. "What else does it say Jethro? Before the Gibbs part?"

He closed the door and returned to his spot next to her. "Director Jennifer Shepard-Gibbs."

"Exactly." She reached across and used her fork to steal some of the vegetables off of his plate with a grin.


	11. Epilogue-Labor, Crying and Miracles

**Hey Lovelies! This is it, the end of Double Jeopardy! I hope that you loved the story! Thanks for reading!**

Epilogue – Labor, Crying and Miracles

"Jethro!" Her voice cut across the bullpen from the balcony. He looked up at her and she smiled. "I need you to drive."

"Really?" He was nervous all of a sudden, he had done this once before, but that was a long time ago, and Jen was an entirely different sort of woman. "Are you ready?"

"I don't have much choice now do I?" She laughed as she met him at the top of the stairs. "Come on." She took his hand and pulled him towards the elevator.

She hissed in a sharp breath as a contraction pulled at her. "How long have you been in labor Jen?"

"Long enough that I wouldn't be surprised if my water breaks in the car on the way to the hospital." She chanced a glance at him and was surprised to see that on the outside he was remaining perfectly calm.

"How long Jen?"

"A couple of hours. I wanted to get as much done as I could before I have to leave Vance in charge for at least eight weeks. I don't understand why I can't come back sooner and just bring her with me? I have a sound proof office, she won't disturb anybody."

"Jen, how much work do you think you are going to get done if our daughter is in the same room as you?"

"None." She admitted. She leaned against him as the elevator dropped them to the ground floor of the building. "Wait." She bit her lip just as they were about to step outside and another contraction over took her.

"How far apart are they Jen?"

"Just over six minutes. The hospital is only half an hour from here since we can take the restricted routes. That's only five or six more contractions by the time we get there."

"You've already worked all of this out haven't you?"

"Yes I did." She looked rather proud of her self as he helped her into the car.

When they reached the hospital he left the car parked right outside the doors with the keys in the ignition. He figured being a federal car someone would more it before they had it towed. He helped her out of the passenger side and into the emergency room.

Jen was completely calm, and he was kind of in awe of her as she handled checking herself in and then demanding whatever she wanted and waving her, as he liked to call it, "head of a federal agency attitude," around until she got it. They were upstairs an in a private delivery room faster than he could have imagined. She really had planned this all out.

While she was changing into the flimsy hospital gown he called everyone that she had told him to and everything was ready, now all they had to do was wait it out. He would never know how she did it, how she would handle all of the fuss and the people buzzing around and not lose her temper, but she didn't.

It was three hours later that he heard the most beautiful sound in the world. He was still holding Jenny's hand when their daughter gave her first, loud cry. "She's got her mother's lungs."

That earned him a weak slap from his wife as the doctor handed him his daughter. "She's beautiful Jen. Just like you." He passed the tiny baby to his wife and she looked down at the perfect little miracle that they had made together.

"Alexis Caitlin Gibbs." Jen smiled down at her baby girl, nothing in the whole world had ever felt more right. "Welcome to the world."


End file.
